Stranger in the night
by Caelius
Summary: ¿Confiarías en un extraño? Misma historia. Misma escena. Otro punto de vista. Especie de continuación. EPILOGO
1. Default Chapter

STRANGER IN THE NIGHT _by Caelius_

Hermione se revolvía inquieta en su cama. A pesar de ser casi las tres de la madrugada, hacia un calor abochornante ese mes de junio. Volvió a girar en su cama. No encontraba una postura cómoda, porque se pusiese como se pusiese las sábanas le daban mucho calor. Se sentó en la cama y colocó las sábanas al final de la cama. Se levantó y se quitó la camiseta que utilizaba como pijama, quedándose en sujetador y pantalones cortos, así estaría mejor.

Miró las restantes camas, vacías. Parvati y Lavander estaban con sus respectivos novios y a saber si aparecerían por la mañana. Dio una vuelta por la habitación, vio a su gato dormido. Abrió la ventana y se asomó a la calurosa noche. A lo lejos, vio el campo de Quiddicht. Esa tarde había observado a sus amigos entrenar, bueno más bien había visto la sonrisa de Harry, los ojos de Harry, los brazos de Harry, el culo de Harry...bueno, todo Harry completito. No sabía cuando se había enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amigo. Los calores se le subieron a la cara y con más calor que antes volvió a la cama.

Se acostó intentando conciliar el sueño, se puso de lado y cerró los ojos. Un ruido. Un movimiento tras su espalda. Se giró, pero antes de poder voltearse completamente, una tela le cubría los ojos y una mano varonil le tapaba la boca. Hermione quiso gritar o buscar su varita, pero una voz modificada por un hechizo habló:

"Tranquila, no te haré daño Hermione. Yo...yo te quiero" - parecía una voz de una radio mal sintonizada

La situación era bastante extraña para Hermione. Estaba boca arriba en su cama con los ojos tapados y una mano extraña en su boca, pero lo más fuerte es que se le estaban declarando¡sin saber quien!

"Te voy a quitar la mano, por favor no grites" - retiró la mano lentamente

"¿Quién eres¡déjame por favor!" - suplicó Hermione

"Lo siento Hermione, pero no tengo el valor para decirte quien soy"

"Pe..."

No pudo continuar. Unos suaves labios la callaban. Intentó separarse en vano, el individuo se había puesto encima de ella con cuidado, inmovilizándole las manos, y la besaba tiernamente. Quiso sellar los labios para impedirle la entrada, pero se estaba dejando llevar por el cariñoso beso, y de un momento a otro se estaba involucrando en éste. No era consciente de sus actos, se preguntaba donde su parte racional en ese instante, seguramente de vacaciones adelantadas, pero ¡dios mío¡que se estaba besando con un extraño!

Hermione intentó separarse nuevamente, pero besaba tan bien. Sintió el pecho desnudo del hombre sobre su propia piel¿para qué se habría quitado ella la camiseta?. El extraño le mordió el labio inferior delicadamente, besó la barbilla de Hermione y bajó lentamente por su cuello, sin dejar de efectuar un recorrido de besos. Hermione vio su momento de gritar, pero no podía. Estaba disfrutando. Intentó liberar las manos, al principio el extraño no la dejo, pero luego la soltó. Hermione puso sus manos en el cabello del hombre y enrolló sus dedos en el pelo, mientras éste seguía besando su cuello. Hermione soltó un gemido y el individuo volvió a besarla. Hermione tomó ventaja en el beso, mientras pensaba que estaba traicionando a Harry, aunque ella no tenía más que amistad con él. Ahora fue ella la que rompió la unión y besó el cuello del extraño. Olía a aftershave. El hombre besó el hombre de Hermione mientras bajaba la tiranta del sujetador. Bajó la cabeza y besó el escote y el empiezo de los pechos de Hermione. Ella no podía más, le cogió de los hombros y lo giró, quedando ella encima. Aunque tenía los ojos vendados, Hermione atinó con el pecho extraño y lo empezó a besar. Era un cuerpo perfecto, no el de un tipo muy musculoso, pero sí bien formado. El hombre aprovechó y le sacó los pantalones cortos. Hermione se sentó encima de él y bajó las manos por su abdomen hasta encontrar el empiezo de unos pantalones, que empezó a bajar, notando el estado de la entrepierna del hombre. Tras ello, Hermione se recostó sobre él y se besaron de nuevo. El hombre acarició el cuerpo de Hermione cuidadosamente y formó círculos con los pulgares en los glúteos de ella (N/a: llevaba tanga ;) ). Él le desabrochó el sujetador. Se cambiaron de posiciones. El extraño le besó ambos pechos y mordió el pezón izquierdo con el correspondiente gemido de Hermione. Ella se colocó de nuevo encima y depositó un beso debajo del ombligo de él, justo después colocó la mano en el ombligo y la arrastró hacia abajo, notó la tela de los bóxers debajo, sintió la dureza del hombre y oyó un gemido de placer. Encontró el empiezo de los bóxers y tiró hacia abajo. Ella se iba echando atrás a la vez que lo sacaba, pero con cuidado, ya que no veía nada. Lo sacó por lo pies y volvió a tumbarse encima. El hombre soltó un nuevo gemido y la besó, mientras le quitaba la última prenda. Ambos estaban preparados.

"Adelante" - dijo Hermione, aunque no sabía ni como había llegado a esa situación - pero, con cuidado por favor.

"De acuerdo" - la voz masculina ya sonaba normal, pero aunque a Hermione le sonó familiar, no se percató.

En ese momento, Hermione sólo se preocupó en formar un solo ser con ese hombre. Esa persona le proporcionaba muchos sentimientos: cariño, pasión, ternura. No se sentía desnuda ante ese extraño, sino que se sentía completa, como si su otra mitad fuera justamente la que estaba encima de ella. No sabía si era amor, pero sabía que sentía una enorme gratitud por ese extraño. Había despertado algo nuevo en ella, y al principio se había sentido aterrorizada, pero luego el cuidado y el cariño que procesaba ese hombre la tranquilizó, incluso consiguió hacerla partícipe de esta locura. Ahora los dos eran un solo ser, que se conjuntaba perfectamente. Notó un poco de dolor, pero después un calor la envolvió y todo era placer y gemidos. Se besaron de nuevo, desesperadamente.

Hermione escuchó un ruido. El vaso que había con agua en su mesita de noche había caído al suelo. Estaba roto al lado de sus zapatillas. Ella estaba tapada hasta arriba con la sábana., algo que no recordaba que había hecho. Se echó un vistazo y vio que estaba desnuda. Se sorprendió. Entonces¿todo había sido verdad?. Giró la vista de nuevo a la mesita de noche. Había un objeto, que tomó entre sus manos. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Lo miró de nuevo. Unas gafas de cristal redondo.

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Bueno, pues es todo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan...fuerte. No se si habrá quedado bien. Se me ocurrió de repente hace un par de semanas y lo escribí en un par de folios, y ahora lo pase a ordenador para ustedes y por supuestísimo espero sus opiniones, para ver si dejo los fic subiditos de tono y me dedico a los normalitos o a ver si resulta q soy un as y quieren leer algo más de este estilo :) Muchísimos besos y espero con ansias sus reviewsss!

Caelius


	2. Stanger in the night 2

Bueno, no pensaba hacer ninguna continuación ni nada, pero debido a que la gran **Hibari Hanakoganei** es una pesada ( es broma Hibari:P ), aqui tienen una especie de continuacion. es igual que la primera parte, pero desde el punto de vista de Harry. Me ha salido un poco más largo y detallado. Espero que no les moleste y que les guste.

Ahhh, todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling (que gran est), uy he dichoyo eso...

Dedicado a ti **Hibari**, con gran cariño, que me mostrastes el mundo maravilloso de la Pareja del Fenix!

Stranger in the night (otro punto de vista) _by Caelius_

Harry dio otra vuelta en la cama. El calor era ya agobiante. Se sentó. Soltó un ruidoso suspiro, se volvió a acostar y de repente, se sentó de nuevo.

-¡Harry! Por favor, estate quieto! – se quejó su amigo Ron – quiero descansar, son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada! – bostezó

-No puedo dormir Ron

-Pues cuenta hipogrifos o lo que te plazca, pero déjame dormir, que estoy en etapa de crecimiento!

Harry suspiró resignado. Se levantó y cogio la capa de invisibilidad. Iría a dar una vuelta, a tomar el fresco. Llegó a la sala común. Con la capa en la mano, se quitó los botones de la camisa del pijama. Hacía mucho calor y no tenía sueño. Se tiró en el sofá. La misma imagen siempre le atormentaba en su mente. No podía vivir así más. Su sonrisa le llevaba al cielo, sus bonitos ojos le encantaban, su peculiar carácter le parecía único, pero su cuerpo le volvía loco. No sabía cuando se había enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Le parecía algo tan anormal, pero tan bonito. Una sensación extraña le invadía. Últimamente no podía ni mirarla a los ojos de lo nervioso que se ponía. No sabía ni como no se había dado ni cuenta si hasta Ron lo había hecho. Deseaba tanto decirle lo que sentía, besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Se levantó del sofá. Iría a su habitación, la contemplaría dormir. Lavender y Parvati estaban de juerga con Seamus y Dean así que podría observarla tranquilo. Se puso la capa, subió y abrió la puerta con cuidado. (N/A: ya se lo que le pasa a los chicos con las escaleras de las chicas, pero cerrar los ojos e ignorarlo, vale:P).

Hermione se revolvía inquieta en la cama, parecía que a ella también le afectaba la ola de calor. Se retiró las sábanas de su cuerpo. Harry la miró nervioso. Él quería verla dormir, no quería ver sus piernas enfundadas en ese pantalón corto. Se sonrojo sobre manera. Se quitó la camisa del pijama. Sentía las gotas de sudor correr traviesamente por su espalda. Hermione se levantó de la cama. Sonrió a su gato dormido. Se quedó parada delante de la ventana. Harry la observaba mientras un rayo de luna daba a su cara una gama de tonos claroscuros.

Podría, podría taparle los ojos y besarle, sin que ella se enterara. Darle un inocente beso que significaría un mundo para él y algo insignificante para ella. En la mesita de noche de ella había un pañuelo de tela. Lo cogió mientras ella estaba de espaldas y depositó allí sus gafas, no le molestarían. Volvió a mirarla, ella de repente se sonrojó totalmente, pero hizo algo que las retinas de Harry no olvidarían en su vida y que reafirmó su deseo de besarla. Hermione se había quitado su camiseta y se había dirigido a la cama de nuevo. Harry susurró un hechizo para modificar la voz. Hermione se giró en la cama dándole la espalda. Era su oportunidad.

Pasó el pañuelo por la cabeza de Hermione y le tapó la boca rápidamente. Ella se movió inquieta. La capa de invisibilidad había caído al suelo.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño Hermione. Yo...yo te quiero – su voz parecía la de una radio mal sintonizada.

No sabía como se había atrevido a decir eso, pero su mente no reaccionaba y la posición en la que se encontraba, tumbado delicadamente sobre una Hermione medio desnuda, no le ayudaba.

-Te voy a quitar la mano, por favor no grites - retiró la mano lentamente

-¿Quién eres, déjame por favor! - suplicó una nerviosa Hermione. Harry notó como ella se removía bajo su cuerpo.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero no tengo el valor para decirte quien soy.

-Pe...

La calló con beso. Sintió los dulces labios de Hermione. Nunca imaginó que unos labios tan rosados y delicados pudieran serle semejante manjar. Era exquisito saborear esos labios. Tomó las manos de Hermione y las depositó sobre su cabeza. Notó como ella comenzó a participar en el beso y como le permitió el paso.

Mordió tiernamente su tan llamativo labio inferior. Luego bajo los labios lentamente y besó su barbilla. Solo quería darle un beso, pero se estaba descontrolando. Comenzó a besar su cuello. Sentía el pecho de ella sobre el suyo, respirando agitadamente. Temió que ella gritara, pero lo que hizo fue intentar soltar sus manos. Al principio se extrañó de su actitud, pero dejó libre sus manos y Hermione las puso sobre su cabello negro, empezando a jugar con el, mientras él seguía besando su cuello. Le dio un tímido mordisco. Ella dejó escapar un gemido. Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa y apurado, la besó de nuevo.

Ahora fue ella la que comenzó a besar su cuello. Su frecuente olor a rosas y a libros antiguas llego a su olfato, emborrachándolo. Llevó sus labios al hombro de Hermione y depositó un beso, mientras bajaba la tiranta del sujetador. Bajó su rostro y besó el suave empiezo de los pechos de Hermione. Manjar de dioses.

Hermione le tomó como pudo de los hombros y lo volteó, quedando ella encima. Ella descendió su cara y comenzó a besar su pecho con lentos besos tibios. Harry apretó los dientes para no gemir de placer. Aprovechó para sacar los pantalones de Hermione. Ella deslizó las manos por su abdomen, tanteando, hasta que encontró el filo de sus pantalones y empezó a sacárselos.

De nuevo, se recostaron uno sobre otro y empezaron a besarse. Harry recorrió el suave cuerpo de Hermione con sus manos. Llegó a su trasero. Ella llevaba un discreto tanga de color crema. Posó sus manos cuidadosamente y comenzó a masajear su trasero, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares. Subió de nuevo las manos y le desabrochó el sujetador. Cambiaron las posiciones y Harry se puso sobre ella, admirando el espectacular paisaje que ofrecía a sus ojos. Sin poder resistir la tentación, llevó sus labios a los pechos de la chica y los besó con infinita ternura, mordió su pezón izquierdo y jugó con él, mientras escuchaba a Hermione gemir de placer.

Se cambiaron de nuevo, Hermione se arrastró encima de él hasta encontrar su ombligo, el cual utilizó como punto de referencia. Le besó el ombligo y colocó su mano derecha encima. La deslizó hacia abajo. La mano tocó la tela negra de los bóxers. Harry gimió, suspiró. La mano de Hermione estaba provocando demasiadas cosas en su organismo. Ella subió de nuevo su mano hasta el comienzo del bóxer y los retiró lentamente, demasiado lento para el gusto de Harry. Cuando ella se colocó encima de nuevo y él saco su última prenda, sus cuerpos hicieron contacto plenamente. Piel contra piel.

-Adelante – se escuchó decir a la voz de Hermione- pero, con cuidado por favor.

-De acuerdo - su voz ya sonaba normal, pero no se percató

Estaba nervioso. Era su primera vez. La de ambos. Sentía un gran remordimiento por tenerla engañada, pero no sabía como había llegado a ese punto. Podría coger e irse, pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrario y la espalda arqueada de Hermione contra él también. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Mañana hablaría con Hermione.

Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la cama, para no dejar todo su peso sobre ella. Depositó suaves besos en su mejilla, mientras con cuidado se fue introduciendo dentro de ella. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Sintió como ella se encogía un momento, pero luego ella movía sus caderas para estar mas cerca aún de él, su miedo interior se convirtió en furioso placer. Ambos fueron a ser una única persona, donde sus corazones latían a la paz. Llegó la hora crucial y ambos dejaron escapar numerosos gemidos por sus bocas entreabiertas.

Ella se había quedado dormida. La arropó cariñosamente y comenzó a vestirse. Cogió su camisa de pijama del suelo y la llevó en sus brazos. Tomó la capa de invisibilidad, pero al colocarsela, le dio a un vaso de agua que había en al mesilla.

-Mierda – masculló por la bajo.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y miraba a su alrededor medio asustada. Se observó a si misma y enrojeció cuando se vio desnuda. Volteó su vista a la mesilla.

-Oh no – pensó Harry. Había olvidado allí sus gafas.

Hermione mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Ella tomó sus gafas. Dio otro paso más.

-Harry… - susurró Hermione.

Otro paso mas y… tropezó con un libro.

- Mierda! - susurró

- Harry? – Hermione se levantó de la cama con la sábana enrollada en su cuerpo – estás ahí? – se colocó justo delante de donde él estaba – se que eres tu. Sabes – empezó a hablarle al aire – debería estar muy enfadada contigo, eres consciente de lo que me has hecho? Te podría hasta denunciar – Harry se puso pálido bajo la capa – pero – se acercó más a donde el estaba – si me vuelves a dar otro de tus maravillosos besos, seré la mujer mas feliz del universo! – una inmensa sonrisa apareció en su rostro y con una mano tiró de la capa, dejándolo al descubierto.

-Hermione, yo… - un Harry medio desnudo y abochornado se quedó al descubierto.

Hermione lo abrazó y escondió su cara en su pecho.

-Yo también te quiero – sus labios se unieron de nuevo y la blanca sábana se deslizó lentamente al suelo…

FIN 2

Bueno, esto es todo. Ya si que no puedo sacarle mas jugo a la historia, pero si quereís tengo escrito un mini mini epilogo y si eso lo publico. Como querais. Dejarme por favor vuestras opiniones. Muchos besos!

Contestación reviews!

Potter5: supones bien de Harry. H/Hr para siempre! jeje. Espero que te haya gustado esta parte tambien. Besos!

Kanon: gracias por tu review. Bueno, aqui tienes como una especie de continuacion. Besos!

Erol: haces enrojecerme! La verdad es que no me importaría seguir escribiendo en este género, pero cuando se me ocurra una historia original! No te preocupes que intentaré escribir algo más del estilo, pero siempre H/Hr! jeje. Respecto a lo del aftershave. Es un producto que se echan los tios despues de afeitarse, para hidratar la piel y normalmente, huele muy bien. Espero haber aclarado tu duda Erol. Besos!

Sakurawinner: ya tienes aqui la tan ansiada segunda parte y eso que iba a dejarlo conunsolo capitulo! espero que te guste tanto comola primera! besos!

Pruepotter1: a mi tambien me ha atraido siempre lo de los ojos vendados! jeje y que mejor que plasmarlo con mi pareja favorita! Muchos besos!

Monik: Ya se que se ve raro que Hermione se deje llevar de esa forma. pero si no es que no tendría fic! y hablando entre tu y yo muy secretamente, quien no se dejaría llevar con alguien como Harry? jejeej :) Los de las gafas me parecio un buen detalle, para no soltar el nombre de Harry de sopetón. Besos!

Anilec: Gracias por tu consejo. Lo tendre en cuenta, la verdad es que era la primera vez que escribia algo asi y tampoco estaba muy segura el como plasmarlo para que no se viera "sucio" o guarro. Besos! y gracias por la critica!

Alexa: ya no tendras peros! aqui tienes una especie de segunda parte!

Monsnape: Gracias por tu review! Besos.

Lixbeth: Gracias por tu comentarios. No sabes lo que enorgullecido. Me siento halagada. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y se que no es muy subidita, pero es q es mi primer intento en este campo. Muchos besos!

Muñequita: Gracias por tu comentario! No sabes lo que me alegra el dia! besos!

SlashCrystal: muchas gracias! espero que te guste lo que he escrito mas! me encanta que te guste. Gracias por tu opinion! Muchos besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí está el mini mini epílogo. Es muy breve, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo de este estilo. Espero que os guste.

Stranger in the night _by Caelius_

Una casa blanca de dos pisos se veía en lo alto de una colina. El cielo teñido de negro. Un hombre moreno miraba a su alrededor desde un balcón del piso superior. Con una foto en la mano, observaba en todo lo que se había convertido su mundo. Tenía una familia y ahora, era un conocido jugador de quiddicht. Una lechuza parda se paró en su hombro. Tomó la carta.

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Ya llegamos a Hogwarts. El viejo Snape sigue sin conseguir el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que lo tiene un tal Draco Malfoy – Harry bufó molesto, Malfoy era ahora otra persona, pero de eso a llegar a ser profesor – Lily ha entrado en Gryffindor, aunque me ha dicho que el sombrero dudó en ponerla en Ravenclaw, eso le pasa por comerse los libros! Aquí sigue todo igual. Ya escribiré en otro momento, que ya me estoy saltando las reglas en venir a la lechucería en medio del banquete de bienvenida. _

_Cariñosamente, James P._

Suspiró y miró la foto. Su hijo James era su mayor orgullo. Estaba en segundo año de Gryffindor y ya era el buscador. Era igual a él, excepto por sus ojos miel. Era bastante bravucón, pero en el fondo tenía un corazón de oro. Continúo mirando la foto. Junto a James, una niña menuda de melena castaña y ojos verdes le miraba. Lily, su tierna Lily. Chica tranquila e inteligente, pero de gran temperamento si la provocaban. Y por último, su pequeño dulce. Una niña de apenas de tres años le sonreía en la fotos desde sus propios brazos. Elizabeth Potter era una joyita de cría. Hiperactiva y alegre, de graciosos rizos claros y de traviesos ojos verdes, la alegría de la casa. Y por lo último, estaba lo más importante de la foto, su mujer, Hermione Granger.

-Cariño – unos brazos rodearon su cintura – ya llegó cata de los niños?

-Si – se volvió para encontrarse con la preciosa sonrisa de su esposa. Se la entregó

-Estoy dentro leyéndola. Liz ya está dormida.

Harry oteó el cielo y miró la foto de familia, de su propia familia. Supo que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Entró en la habitación. Su esposa estaba en la cama esperándole. Un camisón de lencería rosa pálida la cubría.

-Recuerdas lo que sucedió hace ya quince años Harry?

-Como olvidar esa noche, donde supe que era el hombre mas dichoso al tener a la mujer mas bella entre mis brazos – miró a Hermione juguetonamente – espero que esa mujer me haya perdonado por como la asusté aquella noche – sonrió

-Estoy segura que si – cogio algo de un cajón cercano y sonriendo graciosamente dijo – pero, por que no revivir el pasado? – ante su rostro, un pañuelo de tela oscilaba.

FIN

* * *

Contestación a los reviews:

Zu: gracias por tu comentario. Besos!

Hibari: De nada mujer. Se que querías seguir leyendo la continuación y tu me influistes mucho para que hiciera la continuación, de verdad, por que al principio no iba a hacerlo. Y es que mas que continuar la historia, que no sabia como, pues hacerla desde el punto de vista de Harry no me parecía mala idea y asi también podía explicar porque el muchacho no se pudo controlar y eso. Bueno, y pa que no me molestes más (es broma:P que tu no eres molestia) aqui tienes el epilogo, aunque es mu pequeñito. Y ahora te voy a tener que molestar yo, q ue aver si nos actualizas tu ya!Bueno, muchos besos guapísima y cuidate muchisisisismoooooo!

Feif: muchas gracias!

Lucía: aqui tienes el epilogo! Besoss

Barby-chile: gracias por el comentario! y quien mas que no Harry! jeje Besoss!

Rakaomi: Hola! aqui tienes el epilogo, pero lamento que sea tan breve. Y a ver si tengo tiempo pa leer tu fic, porque apenas tengo tiempo de na. Me estoy sacando el carnet de conducir y tiempo no me sobra, pero ya te he agregado a mis historias favoritas para así no perderte de vista y leerte cuanto antes. Muchos besos!


End file.
